The Game
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Los pensamientos de Thomas Tallis sobre su relación con William Compton. Traducción autorizada por Gig Sinclair. William/Thomas.


Traducción autorizada por **Gigi_Sinclair**

**Resumen:** Los pensamientos de Thomas Tallis sobre su relación con William Compton.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. La historia es de Gigi_Sinclair, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**The Game**

* * *

Thomas Tallis no jugaba juegos. Disfrutaba la fresca delicadeza de una nota, por supuesto, y uno o dos arpegios en lugares inesperados. Incluso sabía hacer comentarios sarcásticos de vez en cuando, pero no hacía bromas y no jugaba juegos. No tenía el tiempo.

Por tanto, estaba un poco inseguro cuando Sir William le propuso un juego una noche.

—Es bastante simple —repitió William, paciente—. Uno de nosotros se esconde en algún lugar de la casa. El otro tiene que encontrarlo.

—¿Y entonces?

—Y entonces...—William le miró intencionadamente.

Había habido muchos "y entonces..." en las últimas semanas. Más de los que Thomas habría esperado recibir en toda una vida, si alguna vez se detenía a pensar en ello. No todo era obra de William. A veces Thomas se había sorprendido bastante por su propia lujuria. Así como no podía ver un instrumento musical sin tener que tocar al menos un par de notas, no podía ver a William por cualquier cantidad de tiempo sin la necesidad de tocarlo. William nunca estaba satisfecho con sólo un "par de notas".

—Hay otras personas en la casa —le recordó Thomas.

William se encogió de hombros. —Los sirvientes ya deben estar retirándose. Si no, entonces ya están acostumbrados a que tenga invitados. Son muy discretos.

¿Qué tan a menudo habían tenido que ejercer esa discreción?, pensó Thomas, pero no lo dijo. Era la clase de cosa que William preguntaría, junto con "¿Con cuántos hombres has estado?", "¿con cuántas mujeres?", "¿fueron ellos mejor mejor que yo?", "¿eran más listos que yo?" y así continuaban hasta que Thomas tenía que voltearse y ahogar su voz con una fuga o elegía imaginarias.

Peor aún era la pregunta tácita que Thomas veía cada vez que miraba a los ojos de William: "¿Ya me amas?". Thomas nunca la respondería. No necesitaba darle a William más poder del que ya poseía.

—Iré yo primero —se ofreció William. Ya estaba casi desnudo. Quizás por deferencia a la incomodidad de Thomas, mantuvo su ropa interior y dijo—: Tú te quedas aquí y cuentas hasta cien, entonces vienes a buscarme. —Salió de la habitación sin esperar más discusión.

Thomas se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor de la habitación mientras esperaba. Nunca había experimentado una opulencia semejante a la que había vivido en las cámaras de William en Londres, y ahora en su propiedad en el estado. Compton Wynates era un paraíso de comida y vino interminables, de camas hechas de plumas de gansos y sábanas suaves y ropa entallada digna de la realeza, o al menos de la aristocracia. Si, por alguna razón inconcebible, Thomas quería algo que William no tuviera —un pavo real que combinara con su jubón, o quizás un laúd elaborado con restos de la Vera Cruz— sólo tenía que pedirlo. William se lo había dicho cuando llegaron.

—La luna podría tomarse algún tiempo —había añadido William—. Pero si eso es lo que mi amor desea, entonces encontraré una manera de conseguírsela. —Thomas había sentido un sonrojo trepando hacia su rostro ante la fútil magnificencia de las palabras, mientras un sirviente cercano miraba con impavidez a lo lejos.

Ahora, Thomas había estado en Compton Wynates sólo por unos pocos días, pero ya podía sentirse comenzado a acostumbrarse al estilo de vida que esto incluía. Y eso era peligroso.

Más temprano ese día, el quinto seguido que había pasado en Warwickshire, Thomas había salido de la casa e ido al campo que estaba más allá del jardín, buscando un respiro del exceso. Se sentó debajo de un árbol, esperando escuchar la música que casi siempre escuchaba. En cambio, había escuchado caballos y aves y eso fue todo. Apenas había estado afuera diez minutos cuando encontró su mente divagando a lo que haría la cocinera de almuerzo, y si William desearía ir por una cabalgata en la tarde.

El lujo, se percató entonces Thomas, estaba minando su creatividad como un parásito. También era que Wolsey le había mandado a Francia. Si se quedaba más tiempo en Compton Wynates, se volvería inútil, un petimetre ridículo pensando sólo en ropa, comida, diversiones y sexo. Thomas no era señor de ningún hombre, pero no pensaba terminar siendo la señora de nadie.

Cuando un par de minutos hubieron pasado, Thomas se aventuró a salir de la habitación. No tenía idea de dónde comenzar a buscar, pero echó un vistazo en habitaciones vacías y detrás de varias puertas. Estaba casi al final de la gran escalera cuando vio una luz parpadeante proveniente de una de las cámaras. Thomas no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo. Evidentemente, William se había escondido para ser encontrado.

Thomas casi había llegado a la puerta cuando escuchó voces desde el interior.

—No estaba esperando que volvieras todavía —dijo William. Thomas se detuvo y retrocedió hacia las sombras—. Bajé para ver si la cocinera había dejado algo de carne fría en la despensa. —William no era un mentiroso. Ello sonaba vacío hasta para Thomas.

—¿En serio? —respondió la voz de una mujer en la habitación, algo divertida—. Entonces no seguiré entremetiéndome en tu misión, William.

Thomas no se movió con suficiente rapidez. Para cuando notó que la mujer estaba yendo hacia él, ésta ya estaba en el pasillo, mirándole con una expresión curiosa, pero no hostil.

—Buenas noches —dijo ella con una sonrisa, y Thomas tuvo deseos de desaparecer—. Soy Lady Hastings. No creo que nos hayamos conocido.

Thomas había estado un poco escandalizado cuando se enteró de que la mujer tan bien aceptada como la esposa de William no estaba, de hecho, casada con él. Su sorpresa se atenuó cuando se percató de que si William no estaba técnicamente casado, entonces ellos no estaban, técnicamente, cometiendo adulterio en realidad.

—Thomas Tallis —dijo Thomas, porque no le salió más nada.

Esperaba una mirada helada y algunas palabras crueles, quizás una bofetada si William le había dicho algo. Pero, en lugar de ello, Lady Hastings dijo—: Creo que Sir William ha tomado bastante. Debo confiar en que usted lo llevará a la cama seguramente. —Thomas no sabía si estaba burlándose de él o no. No quedó mejor cuando ella agregó—: Nos reuniremos en la mañana para discutir los gastos domésticos. Por favor, no permita que se quede dormido. —Entonces se fue, dejando a Thomas sin habla.

Un momento después, apareció William. —Tú, querido mío, no eres muy rápido aprendiendo sobre este juego. —Sonrió.

—Esa era tu esposa.

—No mi esposa —corrigió William automáticamente, como siempre hacía—. Lady Hastings.

—Ella es muy...—Thomas no estaba seguro de cómo describirla.

—Razonable —ofreció William—. Inteligente. Creativa. No perdería mi tiempo con algo menos. —Miró a Thomas, que supuso que aquello era un cumplido.

—¿Realmente no le importa? —Thomas estaba perplejo por esto. Ya sospechaba que, al final, William dejaría de creer que Thomas hacía que el sol brillara y las flores florecieran. Thomas había asumido que, cuando el momento llegara, tomarían caminos diferentes, con esperanza de que fuese en buenos términos. Lady Hastings suscitaba dudas. ¿William esperaba que permaneciera cerca, compartiendo su afecto con quien fuera que volviese a captar su atención?

—Ella sabe que puedo amar a más de una persona a la vez —dijo William—. Y sabe que nunca traería a alguien a nuestra casa a menos que lo amara. —Sonrió—. Olvidemos el juego. Estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar algo más... inspirador que ofrecerte arriba.

—¿Inspirador? —repitió Thomas.

—Con suerte. —La sonrisa de William se amplió—. Lo admito, me gusta disfrutar la idea de la Reina asistiendo a misa y escuchando al coro interpretar la última hazaña del genio del Sr. Tallis "Oda a la Enorme Verga de Sir William Compton".

Thomas se echó a reír, primero por sorpresa y luego por la imagen mental de la piadosa Reina susurrando sus devociones a tal orquestación.

William, evidentemente animado, arrojó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Thomas y le escoltó escaleras arriba.

* * *

—Te extrañaré —volvió a decir Thomas después, cuando yacían en la cama de William.

William reaccionó con tanto escepticismo como lo había hecho la primera vez que Thomas lo había dicho. —Lo harás cuando estés durmiendo en un piso frío en algún lugar, rodeado por sirvientes que roncan y se tiran gases.

—No. Durante todo el tiempo que esté lejos.

William abrió los ojos. —Te amo.

Thomas no se permitió ser provocado. —Volveré —dijo—. Si eso es lo que te preocupa. —Tenía que hacerlo. Ir a Francia sería bueno para su música, posiblemente también para su carrera, y definitivamente bueno para él. Tenía que recordarse cómo era la vida real. Pero Thomas sabía que volvería, tan pronto como le fuese posible.

Además, pensó, mientras no terminara intercambiando chismes y consejos de belleza con Anne Boleyn, ¿qué daño podía hacer disfrutar un amante rico?

—Estaré aquí —dijo William, tirando de una sábana y recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Thomas.

Thomas lo sabía. Y, a pesar de todo, era reconfortante estar seguro de ese hecho.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

La **Vera Cruz **es la cruz en la que se cree fue ejecutado Jesús de Nazaret.

* * *

Su relación me rompió el corazón :(

Gracias por leer y comentar.


End file.
